Noche de acciones imprevistas
by ninnae
Summary: Una lluvia de estrellas, un cielo nublado, frustración por parte de Mu y diversión por parte de Kanon. Una relación de amistad que podría tomar un nuevo rumbo. Kanon y Mu fem.


**NOCHE DE ACCIONES IMPREVISTAS**

* * *

 ** _Saint Seiya ni sus persaonajes me pertenecen, son de propiedad exclusiva de Masami Kurumada._**

 **Hola traigo una historia bastante curiosa, y al menos extraña para mí, últimamente he leído bastantes fic con Mu en su forma femenina, no sé que pensarán de ello, pero espero les guste.**

 **Saludos!**

* * *

 ** _(Kanon y Mu Fem)_**

El viento soplaba furioso, los techos de las casas rechinaban ante el golpeteo continuo de la mano invisible que los arreciaba. Prontamente como si el cielo gris y encapotado lo hubiese predicho una intensa llovizna comenzó a caer.

La tibetana no podía estar más decepcionada aquel día, ¿Cómo podía ser que tuvieran una tormenta de esas proporciones en pleno verano?, los dioses realmente debían odiarla, o eso era lo que ella creía. Pues no encontraba otra explicación para aquello, justo el día que más había estado esperando. Las Etas acuaridas solo mostrarían su lluvia de meteoritos aquella noche y ella se lo perdería porque el cielo completo estaba nublado.

—¿Aún sigues refunfuñando por lo del cielo?

—No me jodas Kanon —fue lo que contestó Mu muy enfadada.

El griego veía con diversión a la chica quien estaba repantingada sobre su sofá con un semblante de suma molestia. Debía decir que le hacía gracia la actitud de la menor.

—Con esa actitud ningún chico querrá acercarse a ti —molestó Kanon mientras se sentaba a su lado, Mu se sonrojo furiosamente mientras sentía una mezcla de vergüenza y enojo.

—¡Tu que sabes griego descarado!

Kanon solo se largó a reír, le encantaba hacer enfadar a su pequeña amiga.

—Eres más linda cuando te enfadas.

Repentinamente el tono de Kanon cambio, haciéndose más serio y cautivador. Mu ante el tono del griego se sonrojó todavía más, y es que de un tiempo a esta parte los cambios de actitud del griego la desconcertaban, en un momento estaba burlándose descaradamente de ella y al siguiente pareciera que estuviera coqueteándole e insinuándosele, no comprendía las complicadas facetas de su amigo.

—Y tú eres un tonto —pronunció Mu desviando a mirada.

Kanon sonrió enternecido, quizás ya era hora de dejar de jugar con su pequeña traviesa, la amaba, se había dado cuenta de aquello cada vez que la veía embobado, momentos como cuando fruncía el ceño, cuando posaba uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios en un gesto de nerviosismo, o cuando simplemente acomodaba un mechón rebelde de sus largos cabellos lavanda. Cada gesto lo cautivaba y lo hacía perder la razón. Aquel día había ido a verla con el propósito de poder avanzar un poco más en su relación, por su parte al menos creía que lo veía como más que un amigo, o eso era lo que esperaba. Cada vez que se acercaba a ella había percibido perturbación en su mirada y accionar, nerviosismo y mejillas sonrojadas eran el factor común de cada una de esas ocasiones; era obvio que algo provocaba en ella y aquel día quería asegurarse de todo ello.

Sin que esta tuviera tiempo de procesar cualquier movimiento Kanon la tomó del mentón y presionó sus labios contra los suyos, Mu abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendida, más al sentir el movimiento de los labios ajenos terminó por dejarse hacer, el contacto de la boca griega se sentía sumamente cálida y agradable. Finalmente fue el mayor quien se separó para poder ver a los ojos a Mu.

—Ciertamente eres la mujer más linda que he visto.

—Kanon… —susurró la muchacha sin saber que más decir, su corazón latía desenfrenado, desde hacía mucho tiempo sentía algo por Kanon, pero al creer que este jamás la vería como algo más decidió callar sus sentimientos y actuar solo como su amiga.

—Sé que es repentino, pero en verdad quiero empezar algo contigo.

Aquello solo hizo que Mu se sonrojase todavía más.

—¿Cómo se supone que tengo que responderte? —dijo Mu.

Kanon rio ante la inocencia de su pequeña.

—Quizás una respuesta afirmativa sería lo mejor.

—Eres un descarado.

—Tal vez, pero tú eres el único objeto de mi descaro.

Mu bufó y por costumbre golpeó a Kanon en el hombro.

—Idiota.

Kanon rio, conociendo a su amiga sabía que todo estaría bien.

—Supongo que eso es un sí.

Ahora fue el turno de Mu para reír, Kanon siempre seria Kanon.

—No des todo por hecho, el que te acepte no significa que te haré todos los gustos —habló con voz inusitadamente seria, aunque el griego sabía que solo lo hacía en tono de broma.

Kanon como respuesta sonrió para luego besarla.

—Jamás me atrevería a sugerir algo como eso pequeña cabezona.

Mu le sacó la lengua traviesamente.

En un movimiento Kanon paseó su mirada por la casa para finalmente posarla en la ventana, la lluvia y la tormenta habían cesado y las nubes poco a poco iban desapareciendo del cielo nocturno.

—Tal parece que al menos se te pasará el enojo por no poder ver tu lluvia de estrellas.

Mu siguió la dirección de la mirada del griego, sin decir nada se levantó de donde estaba dirigiéndose a la puerta, una sonrisa grande se plasmó en su rostro, al fin podría observar lo que tanto había esperado.

Kanon se levantó de la misma manera y tomó a la chica por detrás pasando uno de sus brazos por su cintura.

—Si lo que deseas es apreciar de mejor manera el cielo será mejor que vayas por el telescopio.

Mu sopesó la idea del griego.

—Tienes razón —dijo mientras besaba su mejilla—, ve tu a buscarlo, mientras yo encuentro un buen sitio en el jardín.

Mu se alejó de Kanon y este solo quedó parado en la entrada de la casa riendo de sus propios pensamientos, su pequeña cabezona siempre sería la querida mandona que amaba.


End file.
